Tips for Preparing a Child for a Children's Nursery Interview
Preparing a child for an interview at the best nurseries in Dubai can be quite a challenge for many parents and children as well. This is the entry way to the foundation stages of education, so it is very important. In a fast paced world even a toddler has to prove his intelligence when entering preschool. Often, parents and children stress out over what will happen at the interview and what happens if they don't meet the required expectations. The whole event can be a lot less scary for the child if the parents prepare the child for their preschool interview, so that the child does not feel stressed at a young age. Here are some useful tips for parents to make sure that their children ace that kids nursery interview. Check on the details, so that you can prepare your child. Meet with the school management and educators and see what they will need the child to know. As an intelligent parent, read up on the standard of nursery education in Dubai and use online tools and books to teach the child. Most often children will not have to sit for major tests, educators will simply check whether the child understands simple but important instructions. The test will check how the child responds and the manner in which they respond with their thinking and the level of confidence they demonstrate. Parents should make sure to work on the child's interaction and communication skills. Teach them confidence and how to face a situation and this is all a parent needs to make sure the child will do what comes naturally to them. From the perspective of a nursery in Dubai a child's entrance interview to a preschool is expected to focus on areas that are related to its main curriculum. So parents must make sure to make the child's learning easy, by providing guidance and knowledge as they take their stepping stones to the real world. The child's brain is a like a sponge and they can absorb everything. So take the time and prepare your child daily for a couple of hours each day to face preschool and not just the admission interview. Prepare the child carefully by including a special activity routine daily, start with about fifteen minutes every day. Make sure you start slowly, make it fun, while making it serious, warm and friendly. Explain to the child that there is an element of fun involved, but there are times that the child needs to understand that it is not all about play or fun, but its time where he is expected to listen, follow instructions and master certain skills. Learning is not always in a static atmosphere so use the outdoors and environment around them and encourage the child to observe hoarding boards, the colors and alphabets, number plates of the vehicle, words written on books, display boards at the mall, which will help them identify words, improve oral skills and read well. If your child is one of those who has 'verbal diarrhea' and you think they will be comfortable at the interview, then think again. Despite children being forward and extroverts, they can be a little shy when they are exposed to a new environment to people they have not met before. So make the child perform an activity that hones their communication skills and encourage them to use, letters, numbers, and shapes, pictures to describe the action. Give them a few suggestions where needed. What parents must understand is that while they prepare their children for the interview, they should be patient and not make the child frightened or nervous about themselves.